what to do?
by CherryLovenNinja
Summary: It's a cold winter day in Konoha and while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for the sensei they decide to have a little fun.


Hi, this is my first fanfic so I'd like it if you would read and review!

I DO NOT own Naruto. (so sad)

Title: What to do

Story type:one-shot

Rating: K+

--------------------------

"Man, it's so cold out here! I wish Kakashi would get here faster!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been waiting for their sensei for two hours now. Of course he had to be super late on the coldest December day of the year in Konoha. There was snow on the ground, and was still falling, like rain in the spring. The young kids were dressed in scarves, hats, and gloves. Naruto was dressed in orange clothing, Sasuke in blue, and Sakura in pink.

"Naruto, you know Kakashi-sensei is always late. So why, every time, do you act surprised?" Sakura said. Her breath escaped her hands. They were up near her mouth; she was trying her best to keep them warm. Sasuke was leaning against a snow covered poll, with is hands in his pockets, staring off into the sky, trying to focus on the individual snowflakes.

"We need something to pass the time, but what to do?" Naruto asked. He paused for a while to wait for any suggestions they may have.

"That's stupid Naruto, were out in the cold almost freezing to death and you want to play a game!" Sakura bent down and piled a clump of snow in her hands, rounded it into a ball and through it at him.

It was silent…Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto, whose face was now covered in snow. A minute later the snow slid off his face and you could now see his expression, it was cold, like the wet snow on the ground.

He wiped the remaining snow off his face. He crouched down and crushed some snow into a circle and tossed it in Sakuras direction.

Thinking it would hit her he began to laugh but stopped when he say that she dogged it and it went flying and hit Sasuke square in the face.

---_splat!_---

Silence, again, fell over the whit snow the three stood upon.

Sakura and Naruto turned here heads to see what happened. There, leaning against the snowy poll, was Sasuke, snow was everywhere, on his face, cloths, and in his dark hair. The silence was broken by a now angry Sasuke.

"Naruto…you shouldn't have done that…"

This time Sasuke found a rock and some ice and pounded it together to form a ball of ice.

Naruto knew he was in for it and tried to run but Sasuke summoned chakura in his feet and caught up with him in no time, jamming the snowball into his shoulder, all you could hear was the sound of the ball coming in contact with the boy. He fell backwards into the fluffy snow, softening his fall.

Sakura ran up to her teammates. She saw Naruto lying on the ground and Sasuke standing over him.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun…is he ok?..." she asked.

"I dont know.."

They stared down at Naruto, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Than all of a sudden there was a puff of smoke. And what they thought was Naruto turned out to be a log.

"He must have used his clone technique on us!" Sasuke cursed at himself. He and Sakura turned around and saw Naruto there, standing before them with a smirk on his face. With snowballs in his hands he trough them, hitting both his teammates, and they fell back. When they got up they had snowballs in their hands, ready to fire, and that was the beginning of the war…

Snowballs were flying; people were getting hit, knocked down, but back up again in an instant. This lasted for about ten minutes. When it was over, Naruto was lying on the ground, covered with snow, his hat knocked off, exposing his spiked yellow hair. Sakura and Sasuke stood next to him; they were all out of breath, tired, and cold.

"That was fun!" Sakura cheered while wiping the snow off herself. She caught a cold because of what they did, but it was all worth it she thought.

Sakura bent down to check on Naruto , she brushed some snow off him and turned her head to the side when she heard Sasukes voice.

"Watch out, he might be another clone."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sakura began to get up when Naruto caught her arm; she turned back around to see what he was doing before she could calculate anything she was falling backwards. With one arm being held by Naruto, without thinking, she grabbed Sasukes left arm and dragged him down with her.

There they lay, covered in snow, exhausted, and cold. Side by side, they just laid there in the soft, fluffy white substance we call snow. They focused on the little snowflakes flowing down on and around them and that's all they did while they waited for the sensei, on this cold, snowy, December day in Konoha.

End

-------------------

So yeah, thats all, hoped you liked it! the story just came to my mind during 5th period...

And kids, always remember... R&R, it makes people happy!


End file.
